Ikuto and the Box
by Sandstripe
Summary: Amu has a bit of a suprise waiting for her when she gets home. Random fluffy oneshot. Self-insert. REWRITEN VERTION. Amuto FTW! Comments welcome!


Ikuto and the box

**POV: ME!**

'_Well this is odd…' _I've just found Ikuto wandering around Paris… why am I in Paris in the first place? Anyways I somehow managed to get him to come back to my house… how? Not entirely sure…

"So why did I have to come with you?"

"Cuz"

"Good answer" Ikuto had always been good with sarcasm… Well whatever I'll go with it.

Smirking I told him "Thank you" teasingly.

"Oook well uh, I'm gonna go now…" What? No! He can't leave yet!

"No!" Then I glomped him.

"Whoa, personal space!" He said trying to push me off.

"You don't mind personal space around Amu" Hehe I had him there and he knew it.

"…"

Well time to get the plan started. I took out a rope, grinning evilly.

"Hey where the hell did that come from?" Now he's really trying to escape, backing up against the wall. Silly cat-boy. There is no escape! Beside this will benefit him in the end.

"Not telling." I said sticking my tongue out at him. In fact I had gotten it out of my backpack/purse. "Anyway your going back to Amu! Mahahaha!" I just had to do the evil, insane laugh~ It was to tempting. It's very amusing to watch Ikuto freak out. Hehe.

"Ok, your insane." Well that _could _be true… I don't think so though. Just a rabid fangirl. Though we _can _get a little to passionate about our parings at times… oh well, better answer him, he's looking for escape routs again.

"No, not insane. I'm just a rabid fangirl. Though that could be worse than someone who's insane, depends on your perspective. Anyway I demand that you go back and get Amu to admit that she's in love with you!"

" Uhh…Okkkay….." _'I have been captured by a VERY rabid (possibly nuts) fangirl of Amuto'_

"Now you be a good kitty on your fight home~"

"Wait- huh?" He really needed to _not _zone-out around me. It could get him into trouble. Hehe.

*throws Ikuto into random box along with Yoru tied up with rubber band* (Yoru had been trying to hide from the rabid fangirl (aka Me), hoping not to be noticed - It didn't work)

I shut box and taped it shut, with tiny holes for them to breathe. And wrote _Live animal, handle with care_ on the side.

"….oh! Wait!"

I opened box again and gagged both of them.

"That's better." Now no yelling for help.

I closed the box and retaped it.

_**A couple hours later **_**Normal POV**

"What a boring day at school…" said Amu. She'd turned 18 a few months prier and was now looking forward to graduating from high school and going to collage soon.

Amu was almost home. As she rounded the corner, she noticed a rather large brown box sitting next to her mail box.

"Ok, weird" _I hardly ever get mail…_

Seeing that the box was addressed to her she took it up stairs to her room, failing to notice the words '_Live animal…' _scrawled across the side of it.

Taking the surprisingly heavy box up to her room she set it down on the floor and went to get some scissors off her desk, returning she opened the box.

Ikuto look up at her.

She screamed.

She hadn't seen Ikuto in almost 5 years, sure she got texts and the occasional picture but that was it and they were few and far in between. To find him _mailed _to her of all things was just nuts.

Looking up at her,he gave her a look that said 'Ok stop freaking out and untie me!'

Once she'd clamed down enough, she complied, taking off his gag first.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Why are you tied up in a box _mailed _to my house?" she screamed at him, still beside herself with shock, as he got out of the box. Mentality noting her language had got more _colorful _since he'd last seen her.

He sighed, answering her question has not going to be easy if he wanted to avoid getting smacked. "Apparently we have some _very _rabid fangirls"

She gave him a confused look.

"I was kidnapped by one of our fangirls and shipped back here, to you."

"_Why?"_

"…um no reason." He _really _didn't want to explain the details to her.

"There must be a reason." she said looking at him skeptically.

He sighed again, looking at her warily. _Well here it goes_.

"She wanted me to get you to admit that your in love with me, not Tadase."

Amu stood there silent, shocked that anyone could be so crazy as to _mail _someone to someone else just for the purpose of getting them together. It was insane. But she needed to clarify something.

"You think I'm in love with Tadase-kun?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Confusion written across his face.

She giggled "No, baka, I'm not. Haven't been for a long time. Not since that whole scene in the airport."

"Well in _that_ case…" _Theres the Ikuto I know and love._

His trade mark smirk was back on his face, looking at her hungrily. Seems his pervy nature had finally shown itself.

Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Amu stiffened a bit at his forwardness but, after a moment, she gave in. Not like she hadn't dreamed of kissing him before…

Ikuto pulled them over to the bed. _Good thing no ones home. _She thought because she suspected that things were going to get kinda _loud_.

The end ^_^

**Author's Note**

That, believe it or not, was a real dream I had though a few things here and there were altered. For instance I was supposed to put a sign on Ikuto that said 'Here you go Amu, have fun.' but I A) forgot until I was past that part and B) couldn't work it into the story again. (I'm writing this almost 3 month after I had the dream ^_^" yeah I'm lazy) And plz don't yell at me for all the things that couldn't have happened, like the fact that he would have been let out at the security checkpoint in the airport. Let's just pretend I have teleporting powers.

This has become a running joke between me and my friends, which instantly sends the entire group into giggles when ever anyone mentions the _'Ikuto box thing' _'twas a very funny dream and I wanted to share. ^_^ Till next time!

(I don't get good ideas often tho so it might be a whole before I post anything else)

Haha I have finaly rewritten this! I've been meaning to for quite a while now, just now getting around to doing so.


End file.
